


Reunions

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After being rescued from Gibson, Rob and Theo spend some quality time together and Rob gets in touch with his long lost father.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this installment includes boy/boy sexy times. If that's not your thing, the scene will be marked with Xs at the beginning and end so you can skip it if you want. Anyway, on with the show.....

"Theo!" Rob ran towards him while Cipher closed the front door behind them. He smiled and then headed off to his study while they had their happy reunion.

His smile faded, though, when he saw the auction had ended a day early. "That hillbilly fuck..." He muttered, and then chuckled. "He just broke a rule! You don't end the auction early, you idiot!" He reached for his phone and dialed a number, tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited patiently for the other end to pick up. When it did, he spoke into the phone. "Hey, it's Cipher. Did you know that Gibson cut his latest auction off early? Yeah, he did. By a day. Yeah, I know it's against the rules, that's why I'm calling you. Alright, I'll leave it up to you. Keep me posted! Toodles!" He hung up and then checked the auction. The latest person to bid was... He groaned. "Not that vampire..."

Rob stepped back to take a look at Theo. His time with Cipher had really agreed with him. He wore a navy blue short sleeve button down, open over a lighter blue tank and black pants that fit him perfectly. The thing Rob couldn't take his eye off were Theo's eyes. They were ringed by dark eyeliner that made the pale blue stand out even more. Theo blushed.

"You're staring."

"I've never seen you with eyeliner before." Rob said, blushing a bit. "It looks great."

"I used to wear it a lot when I was younger. I quit because....you know what? It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're back." He brought Rob's face down to his and kissed him. 

Rob smiled and returned the kiss. "I wish I had both eyes to see you with." He sighed softly. "You're beautiful."

Theo blushed. "I don't care about that. I'm just thankful you're back in my arms. Um, wanna take this upstairs? We don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it. I just...really want you all to myself right now."

Rob clutched at his shirt a bit. "I..." He shrank back a bit. "You...you wouldn't want me...not like...like this."

"I...I saw the pictures. I know what they did to you." Theo looked down so Rob wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I know I can't make you forget, but I want to show you that I still want you." He looked up an wrapped his arms around Rob's neck. "I want all of you."

He swallowed back tears and clung to him. "M-Mas--Gibson said that...the only place that would want me is..The Brothel..."

"I don't know what that is, but he was wrong. I want you." He stood on his toes to whisper in Rob's ear. "I want you. I had so many dreams about you. Teasing me with your kisses as you stripped me. Pushing me back on to my bed and kissing all over my body. I want you to do that for real."

Rob sniffled and then kissed him. "Thank you...I've just been...so scared. Scared you wouldn't want me anymore. Scared I'd never see you again. I was just so...so scared." He nuzzled him. "Let's go to your room." He looked around. "...Where'd Cipher go?"

"He's in his office, I think." He'd already decided he wouldn't tell Rob about the nightmares. The times his gentle smile and turned into Marcus's leering face and Theo had woke up screaming. No, Rob didn't need that.

Rob nodded and kissed him. "I missed you, T...I missed you so much. I'm glad that Cipher kept his promise. He's taken such good care of you." He kissed his neck gently.

Theo didn't answer. He sighed and moved his head to the side, giving Rob better access to his neck. "You keep...you keep that up, and I'll let you do me right here." His voice was breathy, barely above a whisper.

Rob chuckled softly and nipped his neck lightly. "Let's head to the bedroom, then."

"Okay."

Theo yelped in surprise when he felt Rob scoop him into his arms. "Don't...don't hurt yourself."

Rob smiled and walked with him to his room, kissing him on the way there. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this." He murmured. "I can't tell you in words."

They reached the door and he fumbled with the knob before opening it and stumbling to Theo's bed with him.

"Me too." Theo shrugged out of his shirt, leaving him in only the tank and his pants. He'd gained a little weight since coming here. He was still skinny, but he didn't look like he was starving anymore.

"Looks like Cipher's been feeding you some good stuff." He kissed Theo's belly as he pulled up his shirt.

"Yeah," his voice was turning breathy again. "He...he lets me cook sometimes. He..said I'd make someone a good wife someday." Theo laughed, remembering how he'd blushed at that. He lifted his arms so Rob could easily pull the tank top off. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Theo asked. "I don't want to rush you into anything too soon."

" _God_ , yes. Get Frank off of me." He kissed him desperately. "Please..."

"Gladly." Theo reached for the belt on Rob's blue jeans. He got on his knees and looked up at Rob, silently asking permission. "I've been fantasizing about this since the first time I accidentally walked in on you in the shower. Did you know that?" He asked as he slowly unbuttoned the jeans.

Rob blushed. "Ever since then? Really?" He gently stroked his cheek. "I've been in love with you since I first caught your hand as it was trying to leave my pocket." He admitted.

Theo grinned. "So I stole your wallet and your heart, huh?" 

"Well, you _tried_  to steal my wallet. You definitely stole my heart, though." He knelt down to kiss him.

"Enough talk, Rob," Theo said. "I want you, I need you..."

Rob grinned and stood up so he could remove his boxers. "As you wish, love." he purred.

There were so many things Theo wanted to say. He wanted to tell Rob how wonderful it felt to actually do this with someone who didn't make his skin crawl. But, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a breathy moan as Rob pinned him against the mattress and kissed his way down his chest. He'd never known it could feel so _good_. "Oh, God, Rob!"

"Theo..." Rob smiled up at him as he kissed even lower. "I love you." He moved back up and kissed him. "You know, I just realized we don't have any lube...do you think Cipher has any...?" He blushed as he realized his oversight.

"I've..um...got some in the drawer. I don't know how it got there, but it's there." He pointed to the drawer in the bedside table. "I've used some of it. I've been...having fantasies....about you..."

Rob blushed at the mental imagery. "Maybe he anticipated us doing this." He guessed, going to the drawer.

"Probably. However it got there, i'm not complaining." Theo thought about what Rob had said. ' _Since I felt your hand trying to leave my pocket_ '. Why? He was nothing special. At the time, he'd been a dirty, skinny junkie looking to score his next fix. How could anyone fall in love with that?

"Found it." He pulled out the bottle and caught a glimpse at his chest. He flinched at the sight and closed his eyes. How could Theo want him, after...this? He'd lost his eye, he'd had a slave brand carved into him...he'd never be able to live a normal life. How could Theo be happy with this? Maybe it would be better if he was sent to The Brothel. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about what anyone would think of his scars.

"If you're uncomfortable with me seeing your chest...you can keep your shirt on. Let me see it when you're ready."

"Thank you." Rob nodded, going over and kissing him. "I know you've already seen it, I just...I don't want it to be a part of our first time."

"I understand. It's just about us right now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He nodded and kissed him again before he spread Theo's legs and opened the bottle. "So, uh, when did you last...you know, play with yourself?"

"This morning," Theo said. "In the shower."

Rob blushed. "When you take another, invite me in." He said, moving his fingers to Theo's anus. He felt so loose still, but would it be enough? He coated his erection with lube and gently pushed it against the opening. "Let me know if you need more preparation."

"Right now, I could care less if you used any, just..."

He pushed in further. "Is this good?"

Theo tried to respond, but his mouth wouldn't form words. All that came out was a breathy moan. He looked at Rob, hoping his eyes showed all he felt.

Rob blushed and pushed in a little more before leaning forward to kiss him. "I love you." He breathed, his cheeks flushed.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around Rob's neck and raised his hips a bit, grinning as he did. "You don't have to be gentle with me. I can take some abuse."

"That's why I'm being gentle." He gently gripped his hips and pushed in as far as he could go, moaning when he reached the end. "Ohhh, you feel so good, T!"

Theo threw his head back as a moan escaped him. "Oh, God!" He never knew anything could feel this _good_! "Ah, keep going."

"Ah...fuck...nnn...you feel so good, T...I love it. I love you." Rob moaned as he started to move in and out of him at a steady pace. He wasn't ready to admit it, but Theo was the first one he'd penetrated this way. Usually he was the one being penetrated.

Theo moved his hips, trying to match Rob's pace. He wrapped his legs around Rob's waist, trying to get him deeper. He cried out when he felt Rob hit that spot deep inside him. "Oh God! Right there!"

Rob grinned a bit and hit it again and again, thrusting now as he held Theo down. "I love you. Oh,  _God_ , I love you. This is so worth everything. _You_  are worth everything. I love you. Nnnnnngh!" He held onto him tightly as he got a bit faster and then thrust a few more times before he slowed down and kissed him sweetly. "Mm...is it okay that I did it inside? I forgot to ask." He smiled apologetically.

"Its...fine. But...you...better hurry...not gonna...last."

Rob nodded, reaching between them to pump Theo's erection. "Go ahead." He purred. "I'm here with you."

Theo arched his back in a soundless scream as he came hard. Breathing hard, he collapsed back onto the mattress. "Wow."

Rob kissed him and slowly started to pull out. "That felt amazing, T." He purred, blushing.

"You're amazing."

Rob smiled and nuzzled him. "No, you're amazing. You helped free me. You freed my mind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He snuggled close to Rob's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I didn't do anything. Cipher's the one who got you out of there."

"Maybe, but if I hadn't found you that day, I might not have my soul still. I might not have ever had sympathy for Stanford. They would've ripped my heart right out of me, and nothing would've brought it back. They almost did, they tried, but because I met you, I still have my heart." Rob nuzzled him gently. "And I gladly give it to you."

Theo could feel the tears well up in his eyes. "I...I really did all that?" He'd never had anyone say something like that to him. He was the reason Rob held on to his humanity? Was it some kind of fate or karma that they'd met that day? "I know if it weren't for you, I'd probably be a John Doe in the morgue right now. Just another overdose. We saved each other."

Rob chuckled and kissed him. "Okay, I'll take that. We saved each other." He gently stroked down his body. "And we should really thank Cipher. If he hadn't made the trade, I'd probably be heading for The Brothel right now..."

"That's the second time you've mentioned that. It sounds like a horrible place."

Rob tensed up. "The...The Brothel...is where slaves are sent when they're deemed otherwise useless. They're put to work until they die with the worst clients a regular brothel wouldn't take. T-They'd probably...rip off my eye-patch and...and..." He shuddered.

Theo snuggled closer to Rob, offering what comfort he could. He could imagine what someone with a depraved mind could do. "You probably won't have to wear it much longer. Mr. Cipher mentioned getting you a glass eye."

"If only I could have my old one back." He sighed. "I guess a glass eye is better than a gaping hole, though."

Theo grinned. "The patch makes you look like a pirate, though." His voice took on a teasing tone. "It's kind of a turn on."

"Oh? Maybe I'll keep it, then." He kissed his neck.

They heard a polite knock at the door. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but there's cake if you want it." Cipher said on the other side.

Cake? When was the last time Rob had had _cake_? He looked at the door in awe and looked at Theo. "Did he say 'cake'?"

"I think he did. I hope it's chocolate. I haven't had chocolate cake in....damn. Must've been my eleventh birthday."

"I haven't had any since I was kidnapped." Rob said, getting up and reaching for his clothes. "Oh! I..." He looked both excited but also afraid. "I can...see my dad."

"I saw the news today. He never stopped looking for you. It might be a little late now, but you should call him." Theo grabbed his pants off the floor. "I hope Mr. Cipher doesn't mind me being shirtless."

Rob blushed. "I think I won't be able to keep my hands off you if cake falls on your chest." He pulled his pants up over his boxers and fastened them. "It'll be great to see my dad again...but, what if he doesn't recognize me? Or...or he thinks I'm disgusting?"

"Then you'll have a home here." Cipher assured him from the hallway. "You two decent yet?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "I will never get used to that. Yeah. We're good! And I saw him on the news talking about stuff he was doing to find you. He looks like an older version of you. If he doesn't recognize you, then he's blind."

"Hey, I haven't moved since I said there was cake. It's not like I popped in out of nowhere. This time." Cipher chuckled.

Rob smiled and kissed Theo gently. "Okay. I'll...I'll give him a call after cake, then."

"I'll hold you to that." He walked to the door, opening it to Cipher's grinning face. "You're not going to make me sing for it like you did with the cookies, are you?"

"Sing?" Rob asked with surprise.

"Well, I wasn't, but now I'm going to _have_ to so your boyfriend can hear it." Cipher grinned.

Theo sighed. "Mr. Cipher found out that I, apparently, have a pretty good singing voice. He kinda caught me singing in the kitchen one day. Do...do you wanna hear?"

Rob nodded. "Yes, please!" He smiled.

"Okay. Um...lemme think of something...oh! How's this?" Theo licked his lips and cleared his throat.

Theo finished the song and looked at Rob. "How was that?"

Rob melted a bit. "Beautiful. Like listening to an angel."

"Better than an angel, those guys are pitchy as fuck." Cipher chuckled.

"Come on, you two. I'm not /that/ good."

"I'm not kidding about them being pitchy. Anyways, there's cake! Let's go eat it." Cipher walked off down the hall.

Theo laced his fingers with Rob's. "Shall we? I'm still not putting my shirt on, though."

"I wasn't kidding about not holding back if cake falls on your chest." Rob grinned and walked out with him.

Theo winked. "Maybe that's what I wanted."

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, no such mess occurred. Rob was now sitting by the phone, nervously looking at the number Cipher had given him. "Does he...really want to hear from me?" he asked, looking at Cipher and Theo. 

"That's what he said on the news." Cipher smiled.

Rob nodded and dialed the number before bringing the receiver to his ear, waiting as it rang once...twice...three times....

"Hello? Shapiro residence." The man on the other end had a deep voice, and even though he hadn't heard it in years, Rob immediately recognized it.

"Dad...?" he breathed, tears forming in his eye.

"Robbie?! Oh, my God! Is that really you?" The man's voice quivered, as if trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Dad, I...they said you'd...you'd stopped looking, that you were..were  _glad_ I was gone..." He clutched the phone tighter. "I...dad...I...I missed you."

"No! Whoever told you that was a damn liar! I never stopped, I never gave up. I've missed you so much!"

Rob clutched the chair he was sitting on and Cipher got up to bring him some tissues. "You...you really...mean that? Would you...would you want to see me, even though...I've changed so much? I've been...forced to do such...terrible things..."

"Of course I want to see you! Where are you?" The tears in the man's voice could easily be heard. "Thank you, God," he whispered. "Thank you for bringing my boy back."

"I'm at Bill Cipher's mansion," he said, glancing at Cipher, who nodded. "It's the huge black and gold mansion with the eye in the gate about a half-hour away from Glass Shard Beach. Can you...can you come?"

"I know where it is, that place is hard to miss. I can be there within the hour."

"I'll be here," Rob promised. "See you when you get here."

"I love you, Robbie," the man said before he hung up the phone. Theo stood from the sofa arm he'd been perched on and put his hand on Rob's shoulder.

"He'll be here within the hour," Rob said, accepting the box of tissues from Cipher and wiping at his eye. "Do I...I look okay?"

"Well, you could probably get something nicer to wear." Cipher grinned. "Theo, would you take him to the tailor?"

"Sure. Maybe I could get myself something new." He took Rob's hand and lead him to the tailor's studio. When he opened the door, he glanced to the side to see Rob's reaction. Rob looked in awe at the fancy clothes.

"Ah, you must be Robbie," the tailor said, stepping out from behind a rack. "Well, let's get you measured. Strip down to your underwear."

"Uhm...could I...not?" Rob asked anxiously. 

She sighed. "At least to a undershirt and boxers, then."

"That...that I can do." Rob nodded and started to remove his pants and shirt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious, the song Theo sings is Creed's "Stand Here with Me".
> 
> Not much action here, but we figured you guys could use a break before it gets heavy again.


End file.
